Lucia Duvall
Lucia Duvall 'is a female tribute from District Three who was picked for The 78th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Signors Stalingrad. Overall, she placed TBA out of 32 tributes. 'Biography TBA 'Personality' Seemingly a depressed, sad and lonley girl, always sad and thinking the worst of things, a weak girl that could not hurt a single fly, too sweet and nice, that is what she wants you to think, Lucia is not stupid, she is deathly smart and knows to make other people see her as weak, as a bloodbath death but Lucia is really a twisted, cruel and evil girl, she will gain your trust then throw it away, she could be hugging you when you feel weak and then stab you in the back, a lack of empathy and compassion is common for her, though she will be your best friend and you would never know. Lucia is naturally cocky so she may seem angry and mad when someone does not include her in a fight and forces her to stay in the sidelines, she loves action and when she kills someone she sees herself as powerful and strong and is very egotistic. Lucia would never join an alliance, she finds it horrible to act weak and useless for hours in a large alliance where she can't strike. Lucia would only be weak when around tributes and then when she gets the tribute in a weak position she will strike. Lucia is very brave, she is not a coward and she would never back down from a fight. Lucia does tend to talk to herself, a little insane and twisted, seeing horrible things has changed her. Lucia is very cocky and has a lot of pride and can't handle anyone questioning her skill, though she will try to hold it in and she is one to never forget what you do to her. Lucia is insane, that is why she loves sadness and death, as revenge for all that has happend for her, she has a lot of envy of why she has to suffer and why everyone else lives the perfect life and she wats to make them suffer, make them feel the pain she has felt so her past has greatly influenced who she is and she is truly deperssed and twisted. Lucia may seem afraid when there is carnage but she is hiding the fact she loves it, hearing screams of torment and fear makes her laugh with joy, Lucia may even watch a fight with intrest and not leave. Lucia knows she may have to kill even when she is hiding her dark side she would kill without regret, Lucia hates almost everything, though she does take a liking to people who are strong and can kill, she is not fully evil and if she likes you (that is very rare) she can be a likeable, funny and great person, Lucia is suprisingly sociable. 'Physical Description' Lucia is the perfect definition of pretty. She has grave, soul-piercing brown eyes dotted with long eyelashes. She has a petite, slightly chubby face and chocolate brown hair that's silky and soft. She is quite slender, and stands at an average height for her age. Her complexion is slightly tanned, and she does not possess scars or freckles. 'Hunger Games' TBA 'Relationships' TBA